


For the greater good

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Enjolras and Grantaire being stupid and in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did you follow me?" He was whisper shouting now, trying not to garner attention from anyone who happened to walk by.Enjolras looked a little ashamed at his actions, but obviously not embarrassed enough to not do it so he stood his ground. "Yes, I followed you, but in my defence you lied to me!""Why would I tell the truth?!""Oh I don't know maybe because I'm your boyfriend? Because I love you and trust you and wouldn't judge you? If you don't know that by now..." Enjolras shook his head. "Why are you here?""I'm donating sperm.""Wow. Funny. Remind me to book you in for a stand up performance."





	

"Well I'm off to donate. Grantaire are you coming?" Courfeyrac asked with a giggle. 

"Wait. You donate blood?" Enjolras asked, with raised eyebrows. "But Courf, I thought you were terrified of needles?"

"I'm not donating blood my little innocent friend. I'm donating-"

"Well! Isn't it just a lovely day?" Grantaire interrupted. "We should go and see the flowers. Such lovely flowers this time of year!"

"Oh! Can I come with you?" Jehan asked politely.

"No!" Grantaire shouted in a panicked voice, drawing more attention to them. "We were going to bring some back for you. It was going to be a surprise but I guess not thanks Prouvaire God! Courf let's go." He said hurriedly, dragging Courfeyrac out by his arm. Enjolras looked at the door for a few minutes before turning to Combeferre.

"That was weird, right?"

"Quite." Came the amused reply. "Perhaps we should follow them? Find out what they're hiding." 

"Wouldn't that be a breach of privacy?"

Combeferre sighed and pushed his glasses up with his finger, leaning forward with his elbows on the table and speaking lowly. "Need I remind you of the time you rifled through Grantaire's sex drawer?"

"You're taking that out of context it was totally warranted at the time!" Enjolras whispered quickly, blushing.

"You sent me pictures." 

"It was necessary! I needed two pairs of eyes on the case. You might have been able to see my iPod where I couldn't!"

"Because you were too transfixed on the big, neon pink-"

"Grab your coat we're following them. You're a terrible influence by the way."

"Really?" Combeferre asked, getting up and scooping his coat from the back of his chair. "I'd say I was quite effective."

"Stop it and hurry up I wouldn't be surprised if they ran with the hurry they were in." Enjolras and Combeferre walked out to see Courfeyrac and Grantaire turning a corner before getting into Grantaire's car. "Shit. What now?" He directed at Combeferre. 

"Taxi." Combeferre waved a yellow cab over and told the driver to follow Grantaire's car and to the drivers credit, he did as he was told no questions asked. When they stopped a few cars down from where Grantaire had parked, Enjolras left him a generous tip and traded numbers, in case he ever needed a taxi for discretion when garnering the support of popular politicians. 

Once they were out they followed the other pair until they went into a clinic, and Combeferre couldn't stifle a laugh. "What?" Enjolras said accusingly. "What's so funny?"

"Enjolras don't you know what that is?" He shook his head. "They're at a sperm bank."

"Oh. Why did they lie?" 

"I don't know but I'm thinking maybe we should ah... leave them to it, you know? It's probably nerve wracking enough without us there with them."

"Why would Grantaire lie? Do you think he gets Courf to... stimulate him?"

"I'm 89% certain they don't let anyone else in the room when they're... stimulating themselves. Besides, Grantaire wouldn't do that to you and you know it."

"But why lie?"

"Ask him later. Come on, we should really go before someone sees us." Enjolras turned with Combeferre and he was going to go back and preserve his boyfriend's dignity he really was. He absolutely wanted to have a real, mature discussion about this. Except he really didn't and stopped walking not a few steps away from where they'd started. 

"I can't do it I need to know."

"What if he's already busy? What are you going to do?"

"I deserve to know, Ferre. What if he's got, like, thousands of illegitimate children? If we ever get married, I'm going to be a step father to thousands of children. An army of little Grantaire's. A nation of little Grantaire's. A-"

"Alright!" Combeferre's hands shot up in mock surrender. "Let's get you in that clinic, pops."

Enjolras shivered. "Don't call me that. I will love them all in kind but if one of them calls me that I'm going to have to start playing favourites."

"What if they're all high society snobs?"

"Oh please. I've seen Grantaire's jizz and there's no way a high society lady would want that."

"Too much information Enjolras. I don't think they'd know the difference unless rich men produce gold, and I'm pretty sure they don't decide based on what their sperm looks like, because that would be unmeasurably disgusting. Anyway, who's would they want more than Grantaire's? Yours?" Enjolras stayed silent. "Enj... do you want kids?"

"Well I wouldn't be totally adverse to the idea. If he wanted them too, then I don't see why he wouldn't ask me. He probably thinks I'll shout at them and make them cry or something. We're too young now, yes, but when we're older I can't think of anyone I'd rather have a family with."

"Have you told him that?"

"Well I would have but I'm not going to now! He clearly thinks the best way to be in a relationship with me is to lie, and I won't stand for it!"

"Just for the record I am stating right now that this is a bad idea."

"Whatever." Enjolras walked in and found the sitting room empty. The woman behind the main desk was filing her nails when she looked up and smiled kindly.

"Hello, sir. Are you here to donate? You'll have to fill out a form and-"

"No, no, no nothing like that. Have you seen a man with tight, black curls and blue eyes in here? I need to speak with him desperately it's an emergency."

"Sorry, but confidentiality is very important here I'm not allowed to say." Enjolras heaved a sigh and turned to Combeferre, then whispered to him. "I distract her, you find out what room Grantaire is in on that clip board." He then turned back and gave his most believable shy expression to her. "I have some... questions about this whole thing would it- would it be alright if you could help me?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie. What's up?"

"Well you see my ex-girlfriend and I wanted a baby real bad and she couldn't have one and it put a real divider on our relationship, you know?" The girl leaned forward, entranced since the word "ex-girlfriend" had left Enjolras' lips. Combeferre raised an eyebrow, impressed, and looked over the desk, skimming down the paper until he found what he was looking for and then pulled Enjolras from the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, Enj, but I'm not feeling too good. Could you take me home?" He asked then feigned dizziness and sat down in a chair. The girl panicked and asked if there was anything she could do, to which Enjolras told her to get water and when she was gone grinned. 

"Where?"

"Room 4." 

"Ferre, you're a god send."

"I do try." And then Enjolras was sneaking down a hallway to his right until he found number four and prayed Combeferre wasn't pulling a practical joke on him and opened the door quickly at approaching footsteps, shutting it tightly behind him. 

"Enjolras... Oh my god!" Grantaire screamed, throwing his phone across the room and covering his lap with his hands, not that he could have hidden what he was doing. "Enjolras?!"

Said blonde feigned an innocent smile. "Hello, Dear."

"What the fucking fuck?! Did you follow me?" He was whisper shouting now, trying not to garner attention from anyone who happened to walk by. 

Enjolras looked a little ashamed at his actions, but obviously not embarrassed enough to not do it in the first place, so he stood his ground. "Yes, I followed you, but in my defence you lied to me!" 

"Why would I tell the truth?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm your boyfriend? Because I love you and trust you and wouldn't judge you? If you don't know that by now..." Enjolras shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I'm donating sperm."

"Wow. Funny. Remind me to book you in for a stand up performance." Enjolras said dryly, picking up Grantaire's phone from where it had landed next to him and looking at the video on the screen. "Oh, you're a class act, Grantaire. Is this one of your ex-girlfriends? Look at how much of your cock she can take in her mouth. I bet she fucking begged for it. Do you have no shame?" Enjolras realised the argument was hypocritical already because even as he spoke he couldn't look away. "God you love it, don't you? Listen to you moan, look at how you pull her- oh god it's me that's my hair that's me. Jesus." Grantaire couldn't help the chuckle that escaped because of Enjolras' rash, childish jealousy of himself. Enjolras in turn couldn't help laughing along. "Is this all because I told you off for masturbating that one time? You can still do it I was just mad because you came on my shirt."

"Enjolras. It isn't like you didn't get your own back, is it? And no that's not it, I jack off all the time don't worry."

"Wasn't so much a worry as a stab in the dark explanation."

"Look, it's all Courf's fault I'm here." 

"Oh. Yeah right. Blame Courfeyrac. I know that tactic Grantaire I've used it enough!"

"No, really. He had some of his lesbian friends round his apartment, okay, and they were talking about babies and how much they wanted one and how they were looking for the right donor but they were always too stupid or a criminal or something and then I walked in and they were all 'we're gay but even we can see this boy is handsome' and I was like 'hey what?' And I got dragged in it wasn't my fault, enj I swear!"

"What happened after you said what? I came here for the full story and I'm going to get it."

"Well... Courf said 'it's not like you're gonna be able to have your own kids with Enjolras anyway, so you have to carry on the bloodline somehow' and I said 'Nobody wants my blood line' and the lesbians were all too happy to prove me wrong and I got showered with compliments and I got reeled in! I told them I was gay with a capital G, see cause I thought I'd deflate the situation with classic humour. So anyway they kept complimenting me, and then one goes 'he must have a micro penis or something,' and I was like 'what why would that make me any different?' And the next thing I know I'm standing half naked in Courf's apartment with a bunch of lesbians and they said 'well there's certainly enough to go around honey' and then they said we'd already gone that far so might as well just give them a baby! I didn't want to say no cause what reason did I have to? They really wanted a kid and I could help and I never get to help. I thought it was a good idea but I'm an idiot, you know this!" 

Enjolras sighed. "That's true." He sat next to Grantaire on the little bed, despite the protests in his head telling him it was perhaps the grossest thing he'd ever done. "But that wasn't a stupid act. It was a kind one." He pushed Grantaire's hands away from his lap and softly grabbed his hard, slick cock, stroking leisurely to Grantaire's gasps. "You saw someone who needed your help and you gave it with no benefit to yourself. That being said, you haven't thought this through at all."

"Enjolras..." Grantaire moaned.

"If I could have your babies I would, trust me. God knows we'd be the stars of cheaper by the dozen if I could get pregnant by now." He chuckled and stroked faster, delighting in Grantaire's thrusts upwards into his hand. "You're a beautiful, kind and loving man. Any woman would be lucky to have your baby. I just wish you hadn't lied. I'll have to punish you for that tonight." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just think next time."

"What is there to, ah, think about? I'm trying to do a nice thing and God, faster."

Enjolras obliged but kept talking as if Grantaire wasn't almost in tears from the teasing. "What if the child grows up and wants to get to know their father? That's legal now, they can have your name. Are you planning on helping with the raising of the child? Are you prepared to take care of them if they ever need you? There's more responsibility here for you than just jizzing in a cup, Grantaire."

"I guess I didn't think about it."

"Do you ever?" Enjolras sighed at the guilty frown on Grantaire's face and leaned in to kiss it off. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Grantaire nodded and avoided Enjolras' eyes. "They said if I gave them my sperm that they would surrogate if I ever wanted a baby with my boyfriend or you know... husband. Fuck, loosen your grip there, Thor!" Enjolras blushed and did so, loosening his tight hold that had been caused by the surprise at the unusually emotional words. "They didn't even know me, you know? I figured that if they are prepared to do that for a stranger, they deserved to get the help they wanted, so I did it."

"I love you. Even if you are an idiot." He then kissed Grantaire again, dirty and passionate but loving all the same.

Grantaire whimpered and weakly tried to hold up the plastic cup he'd been given, and Enjolras took it off him and placed it at the end of Grantaire's cock. "Are you going to come for me, Grantaire?" The artist nodded and did as he was told, grabbing onto Enjolras' bicep to ground himself as he came harder than he thought he would. Enjolras held his hips down so he couldn't jerk the cup and spill its contents until he was finished and then screwed up the cap and grimaced. "Let's not make this a tradition. If you ever fancy doing something like this again, please talk to me." 

"Sure thing." Grantaire replied, pulling his jeans up and tucking himself in. "If it goes as well as this I'll talk to you about every thing I ever think about doing."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and handed the warm cup to Grantaire after pecking his cheek with a little chaste kiss. "You go and do what you need to with this. I'm going to go and wait with Combeferre in the sitting room. That is, if he's no longer faking illness."

"What?"

"Nothing. Honestly the things I do for you." Enjolras said fondly, opening the door and letting Grantaire out first before following and going back the way he came. "I'll wait for you and we'll get a taxi back. Try not to make any more life changing decisions between now and then."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) For more enjoltaire follow my tumblr: enjolrushed


End file.
